


Being Unprofessional

by CA202



Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA202/pseuds/CA202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len acidentally drops off a package to the wrong adress but in doing so he meets a young attractive man named Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a new story. If you like it pls leave kudos and comments are always appreciated.

The Mix Up- 

"Ugh I hate this game!" cried Caitlin.

"You know I didnt force you to play this," laughed Barry. 

"Yea, I know it's just imposible,".

"No it isn't you just need to lighten up," Barry taunted as the doorbell rang. "Be right back,".

Barry opened the door to find a small brown box and a delivery man walking away. "Thankyou!" he yelled picking up the package and closing the door.

"Who was it?" asked Caitlin still trying to play operation.

"Um we got a package,".

After examining the box he realized the adress on the box was wrong just as the doorbell rang again.

"Hello," Barry greeted opening the door revealing the delivary man who looked alot better face to face.

"Sir are you okay?"asked the man looking concerned.

Barry's cheeks began to flush red as he snapped out of his trance. 

"Umm yea sorry. For ummm staring. I have a package here that's not adressed to me," Barry ranted trying to control his blush.

"Yea I'm sorry for the mix up sir," apologized the man.

"It's fine," replied Barry handing the man the package.

"Thankyou and I'd also like to apologize for being unprofessional but can I have your number?" smirked the man.

It took Barry a minute to register what had just happened. 'Did he just hit on me' Barry thought.

"Umm yea sure," Barry responded in disbelief reciting his number to the man.

"Thanks I'll call you later" said the man turning to walk away.

"Wait can I get your name?" questioned Barry.

"Name's Len," 

"Barry," he replied closing the door trying to hide his smile from Caitlin.

"Whats the smile for?" observed Caitlin.

"The delivery man asked for my number,".

"Did you give it to him?"

"Yes," blushed Barry.

"That hot huh?"

"You have no Idea!" exclaimed Barry as the two burst into laughter.

"Not that I don't enjoy this horrendous game but can we do something else" begged Caitlin.

"Sure what do you have in mind?,".

"Wanna watch friends?"

"That souns great," approved Barry walking over to sit next to Caitlin.

\----

Four episodes into the show the door to the apartment opened and Iris walked in.

"Hey barry," Iris started before seeing Caitlin. "Oh hey Caitlin. Barry didnt tell me he had company,".

Barry's phone rang before he could answer Iris. He stood up pulling the phone from his pocket and stepped into his room before answering. "Hello,".

"Hey Barry. It's Len"

"Oh hey Len whats up?"

"I was wondering if youd like to go out tomorrow night,".

"Sure that sounds great. Where did you wanna go,".

"I was actually hoping I could cook you dinner," Len smiled through the phone.

"Oh wow yea that sounds great. What's umm your adress?".

"Don't worry about it I'll pick you up around 6,".

"Oh ok well I'll see you then,".

"Ok bye barry,".

"Bye," Barry replied hanging up the phone and taking a breath to calm his excitement before going back into the living room.

"Was it him?" asked Caitlin almost immediately.

"Yes!" Barry beamed.

"Was it who?" Iris wondered.

"Len," Barry informed.

"Did he ask you out?" Caitlin asked.

"Wait what? Who's Len?" Iris questioned desperate for answers.

"Well the delivery man got an adress wrong and acidentally gave someones pacakage to us. So when he came back to get it he asked me out," Barry explained.

"Oh so now you're gonna get another package," Iris joked making Caitlin giggle.

Barry thought about the joke before blushing wildly and hiding his face.

"I don't do that on the first date" Barry noted trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh please tell that to Oliver Queen," Iris remarked.

"Well I mean. Can you blame me?" argued Barry.

"No!" laughed Iris and Caitlin at the same time.

"Anyway I'm glad you met someone Barry but I'm starving. Take out?" Iris suggested.

"Sounds amazing," commented Barry.

"Great I'll order," Iris replied grabbing the phone.


End file.
